


Masked Couple

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Natasha/Tony fics originally posted on Tumblr. Typically very short.





	Masked Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> If you're still taking prompts, Tony/Natasha "what are you making at 1 am and follow up why?"  
> \--  
> since i didn’t say goodnight last night, i wanted to do the last few <3

“What are you making at one AM, and as a follow up, why?”

Natasha glances back over her shoulder away from the pot of berries and sugar she’s stirring lazily.

Tony is standing in the doorway to the kitchen and it looks like he’s been actually sleeping. His eyes are a little puffy and his hair is flat on one side and sticking up straight on the other and there’s a pink crease on his cheek. A surge of fondness washes through her. Natasha’s pretty sure he wasn’t in bed though, because he’s wearing one of his greasy t-shirts and a pair of sweats and there are black smudges on his fingers.

And yet he’s up.

“Kissel,” she replies and turns back to watch the pot. The sugar is very nearly dissolved.

“Gesundheit,” Tony says and she rolls her eyes.“What’s kissel?”

Natasha doesn’t answer him immediately because it’s time to pour in the potato starch liquid. She pours it in and stirs it up, adding heat and stirring, stirring, stirring. While it’s heating up, she says, “It’s a thick, sweet drink.”

“Russian hot chocolate?”

Natasha shakes her head. “The only similarity is sweetness.” She doesn’t intend to say anything else because this is something that cuts close to her core, but they’ve all been working on saying things that are uncomfortable in an effort to develop the team. If she’s honest, it’s a little bit harder when it comes to Tony. It takes a moment for her to force the words to her lips: “It’s one of the few good things from my childhood.”

She keeps her eyes on the pan as she takes the thickened liquid from the heat and sets it aside to cool. She keeps stirring even though it doesn’t need it.

“Oh,” Tony says, and his voice is quiet. It’s obvious he recognizes the gesture and he’s taking care with his reaction, but not in a way that makes her regret saying something.

“It’s a cold drink,” Natasha tells him. She turns, finally releasing the spoon, and looks at Tony. He’s listening and it’s funny to see how intent his expression is coupled with his bedhead. “When we did something particularly good, we got kissel for dessert. The first time I won in combat, I had a cup.” Her gaze drops away momentarily. “And the first time I killed a man.”

“Well, that’s a shit association,” Tony says matter-of-factly and Natasha laughs despite herself.

When she looks up, he beckons her over with one crooked finger. “We should change that.”

Natasha smiles. “What do you have in mind?”

His eyes are dark and captivating in the low kitchen light. He hesitates the barest moment and then taps his lips. “How about a kiss?”


End file.
